730Day
by park baekhyun
Summary: summary? ada di dalem ceritanya! park chanyeol/OC/Suho/Kai/danlainlain
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****730 DAY. At december**

**Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Han Na (OC)**

**Kim jongin (kai)**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Other Cast : **

**Jung soo jung (krystal)**

**Wu Yi Fan ( sebagai ayah chanyeol )**

**Jessica Jung ( sebagai Ibu Chanyeol )**

**Other Cast dapat bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Sad ending**

**Kekerasan**

**Author : kimjjungin**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Summary : **

"**park chanyeol. Seorang namja kaya nan tampan yang sangat mendekati kata "sempurna" "membeli "seorang yeoja yang bernama han na. Yeoja sederhana yang sudah mencuri perhatian chanyeol ini telah merubah hidupnya 360 derajat. Namun,seorang rival nya yang sangat iri atas keberhasilan yang chanyeol dapat,membuat chanyeol harus sering ber'perang' dengannya dalam masalah bisnis maupun masalah di luar bisnis. Namun,yeoja yang sangat ia cintai selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan. Dan itu membuat nya semakin bersemangat"**

**No bash**

**No flame**

**Bash? Flame? Go to hell**

**DON'T COPAS luHANNIE/? **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH CAST OR ODER PLEASE OUT FROM THIS PAGE  
**

**CAST MILIK TUHAN. ALUR CERITA MILIK SAYA**

**Typo bertebaran**

**N/B : 730 DAY itu sama dengan 2 tahun. Kalau dihitung,chapter ini akan selesai jika sudah "desember year 3" kenapa year 3? Karna year 1 nya udah di ambil dari desember yang berarti udah mau pergantian tahun. Jadi diitungnya aja year 3. Ngerti? Kalau enggak yaudah gapapa/? Dan lagi,buat keterangan yang ada di sebelah chapter/? Itu kan ada Day nya,itu gak nentu dan gak beraturan. Bisa aja dari day 1 ke day 5 dari day 5 ke day 12 gitu/?.**

**Yaudahlah ya**

**Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER 1 : -DESEMBER YEAR 1- Day 1**

**#AUTHORPOV**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi semampang dengan hidung yang mancung badan yang langsing dan rambut coklat gelapnya yang rapih sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di rumahnya sambil memainkan _**gadget **_ kesayangannya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi susu hangat yang di siapkan khusus oleh maid di rumahnya.

Ia sedang menunggu balasan E-mail dari pesuruh serta sahabat baiknya. Kim jongin. Atau yang biasa di panggil Kai.

Ehm. Aku belum menjelaskan. Chanyeol adalah seorang pembisnis paling muda di Asia. Karna kepintarannya, di Umurnya yang baru berumur 19 Tahun ia sudah bisa membuat perusahaan yang di beri nama CHAN Corp Company menjadi perusahaan yang paling maju dan paling laku di Asia. Karna hal itu,banyak perusahaan saingannya yang bangkrut dan berusaha untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi,jangan berfikir orang-orang yang melawan chanyeol itu akan menang dan akan mendapatkan yang ia mau. Namun,justru bahkan orang itu akan hancur dan bahkan bisa di temukan di gang sempit dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Selain seorang pengusaha,sebenarnya park chanyeol adalah yakuza yang paling di takuti dan paling sukses-tentunya- di antara yakuza yang lainnya. Apakah para masyarakat pada tau kalau seorang park chanyeol adalah yakuza sehebat itu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Para yakuza yang dendam padanya pun tidak akan berani untuk membeberkan hal itu kepada masyarakat. Kenapa? Tentu saja karna alasannya 'takut'. Kecuali. Seorang yakuza kaya raya yang sekarang sedang "bertarung" antar perusahaan dan antar "yakuza" dengan chanyeol. Dia adalah Kim Junmyeon atau bisa di panggil Suho.

Suho adalah salah satu saingan chanyeol yang paling susah untuk di hancurkan. Chanyeol mengakui,kepintaran suho jauh di atas nya. Namun,tentu saja untuk masalah perbisnisan, ke'cerdikan dan ke'pekaan' suho jauh di bawah chanyeol.

Walaupun begitu,suho sangat pintar menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkannya. Pernah perusahaannya nyaris hancur karna kepintaran namja berwajah malaikat itu.

Karna saat itu,terlihat seorang perempuan yang ber'pura-pura' untuk melamar pekerjaan di sana. Dan ingat? Kepekaan chanyeol sangat tajam. Sejak awal,chanyeol sudah curiga dengan wanita yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Namun,ia sengaja untuk menerimanya dan ia ingin tau apa yang di rencanakan rival 'kesayangannya' itu.

Seminggu sejak wanita itu tidak menunjukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Namun,chanyeol tetap berhati-hati dengan wanita itu. Hingga suatu hari,saat chanyeol berpura-pura liburan ke paris,baru wanita itu bergerak.

Wanita laknat itu masuk secara perlahan ke dalam ruangan chanyeol dengan lancang dan membuka laptop chanyeol yang berisikan banyak rahasia tentang perusahaan. Jika wanita itu tau dan membeberkannya kepada suho,otomatis perusahannya hancur. Ingat tentang kecerdikan chanyeol? Ya,diam diam chanyeol memasukan semua data yang ada di laptop nya ke flashdisk lalu memindahkan ke laptop yang lainnya dan menghapus data yang ada di laptop nya itu.

Dan chanyeol? Ia tidak pergi ke paris sama sekali. Saat sang wanita sedang asik mencari informasi tentang perusahaan yang akan di hancurkannya Dengan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar,wanita itu yang kaget semakin kaget setelah tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

Chanyeol.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menunduk setelah perbuatan lancangnya di ketahui seseorang. Dan parahnya,seseorang itu adalah sang pemilik perusahaan.

"ah. Kau. Apa aku salah ruangan? Kenapa ada kau disini yang sedang memainkan laptop? Dan lagi laptopnya persis dengan laptop ku. Ah Sepertinya benar aku salah ruangan,kalau begitu maaf mengganggumu" Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan hendak kembali menutup kembali pintu ruangannya. Namun,suara wanita itu menintrupsikannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"ah! Sajangnim… a..ani i…. ini ruangan anda" gadis itu berkata dengan sangat gugup. Sedangkan chanyeol,menunjukan _**smirk **_nya yang tentu saja tidak di ketahui gadis itu karna chanyeol sedang membelakanginnya.

"ah.. benarkah?" krystal mengangguk dan tentu saja chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karna chanyeol masih membelakanginnya.

"n….ne sajangnim" chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dengan _**smirk **_yang sudah menghilang dan di gantikan dengan wajah datar yang menyeramkan.

Chanyeol mendekat ke gadis itu yang sedang berdiri mematung ketakutan di sebelah meja kantornya. Setelah sudah berada di hadapannya,ia mengulukan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu yang kaget langsung memejamkan matanya erat erat saat tau chanyeol akan berbuat sesuatu karna sikap lancangnya itu. Namun,ia salah. Ternyata chanyeol mengambil sebuah _**chip **_ kecil yang berguna untuk kamera dan ada sambungan kabel untuk _**headseat **_ agar gadis itu dapat mendengarkan perintah-perintah lewat _**headseat **_nya itu. _**Chip **_dan _** headseat **_ itu tentu saja tidak ketauan karyawan lain bahkan kai yang memiliki mata yang sangat tajam-bahkan lebih tajam dari chanyeol-,karna _**chip **_dan _**headseat **_itu dengan pintar nya di sembunyikan di bagian leher hingga bahu. _**Chip **_ itu di taruh di atas telinga,dan kabel headseat itu ia taruh di belakang leher dan di pundak gadis itu dan di tutupi baju kerja yang berbentuk jas. Sedangkan kabel itu tertutup rambut gadis itu yang berwarna hitam. Jadi tentu saja tersamarkan.

Chanyeol menarik chip itu ke atas dan tersenyum ke arah chip itu

"Hai suho hyung. Kau menyuruh orang lagi ya untuk menghancurkan ku? Bahkan wanita seperti ini kau suruh? Kau kejam hyung. Namun,kekejaman mu itu tidak dapat menghancurkan ku" chanyeol berkata sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Ia berbicara di _**mic **_headseat itu. Otomatis suho yang ada di sebrang sana menggeram kesal. Namun,itu malah membuat chanyeol terkekeh saat ia mendengar geraman suho yang terdengar jelas dari headseat yang ia gunakan.

"dan suho hyung,gadis "laknat" apa kalian datang untuk mencari informasi tentang perusahaan ku ini? haha betapa bodohnya kalian. Kalian lupa kepekaan dan kecerdikan ku ya? Kepekaan ku,aku dapat mengetahui rencana dan pesuruh mu ini hyung, bahkan kecerdikan ku mendukung ku,kecerdikanku menyuruh ku untuk memindahkan semua data perusahaan ke flashdisk ini. dan….taraaa~"

Chanyeol menekan kan kata "laknat" dan "flashdisk" sambil mengangkat sebuah flashdisk warna hitam dari saku jas dalamnya. Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat sang gadis semakin ketakutan.

"dan kau Jung Soo Jung-ssi …. Gadis laknat menyedihkan. Kenapa gadis seperti mu mau mengikuti perintah namja kejam seperti dia hm? Kau melakukan itu hanya membuat kau semakin menyedihkan….."

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri ke arah krystal –soo jung- dengan perlahan sambil menunjukan _**smirk **_nya. Krystal yang sudah merasa sangat takut,hanya memejamkan matanya erat. Hingga tak sadar,setitik air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Chanyeol menarik dagu krystal dan mendekat kan kepalanya ke arah telinga krystal dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat krystal meneteskan kembali air matanya.

"hey jangan menangis gadis menyedihkan. Kenapa kau menangis hm? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu gadis manis. Berhenti lah menangis. Dan….. sepertinya kau sekarang musuhku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari perusahaan ku dan jangan pernah kembali jika kau masih ingin melihat wajah manis mu ini di cermin. Mengerti?"

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya secara sangat perlahan. Chanyeol pun akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga krystal. Merasa chanyeol sudah menjauhkan kepalanya,krystal membuka kembali matanya dan saat itu juga beberapa tetes air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"jangan lah menangis gadis cantik menyedihkan. Jangan memperburuk wajah menyedihkan mu itu. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang dari ruangan ku dan jangan pernah kembali"

Chanyeol memberikan _**chip **_dan _**headseat **_ kepada krystal dan menunjuk arah pintu yang tadi ia geser dengan telunjuknya yang panjang. Krystal mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu sambil mengusap air matanya yang entah kenapa tidak dapat berhenti turun ini.

Setelah sudah merasa krystal menutup pintu dan menjauh dari ruangannya,ia langsung mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Dan…..

**BRAK**

Ia memukul meja kerjanya hingga tangannya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Darah.

"Brengsek kau namja keparat. Hm kau sudah semakin pintar rupanya untuk membuat rencana hingga seperti ini. kau…. Aku tidak akan segan segan menghabisimu suho hyung,kau yang memulainya. Aku akan melanjutkannya"

**BRAK**

Tanpa merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun,Chanyeol kembali memukulkan tangan ke meja kerjanya hingga cairan kentar berwarna merah itu semakin banyak keluar hingga menetes ke lantai dan sedikit mengenai sepatu hitam mahal miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan ke arah darah yang menetes ke sepatunya. Dan menginjak darahnya yang menetes ke lantai.

Semenjak kejadian itu,ia terus berhati-hati dan terus memantau ke beradaan suho. Ia semakin memperbanyak anak buah yang sangat baik dalam perkelahian dan persenjataan. Tentu juga sangat baik dalam kecerdikan dan kepekaan-tentu chanyeol jauh lebih baik-.

**TING**

**NONG**

Chanyeol yang sedang asik bermain _**gadget **_nya terkelonjak kaget karna mendengar bel rumah yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu berbunyi. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungi rumahnya di siang hari di hari/? Minggu ini. belum ia sempat membuka pintunya,tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah di buka dengan cepat dan keras lalu menunjukkan seseorang berkulit _**tan **_menggunakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung nya yang bisa di bilang 'kecil' itu.

Chanyeol yang kaget mendapatkan pembukaan-pintu-secara-tiba-tiba- langsung mendengus dan menatap kesal ke arah orang yang melakukan hal itu. Kim jongin atau Kai.

Sedangkan orang yang di tatap kesal hanya menunjukan wajah tak berdosa sambil menunjukan senyum yang sangat manis –meleleh-

"HEY YO PARK CHANYEOL. LAMA TAK-"

**BRAK**

Belum kai melanjutkan kalimatnya,chanyeol sudah membanting pintu itu terlebih dahulu dan berjalan masuk kembali ke rumahnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

Kai yang melihat kejadian menyebalkan –ditutupnya-pintu-secara-tiba-tiba-saat-ia-sedang-menyapa-sahabat-baik-nya- langsung mendengus kesal lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memencet bel rumah chanyeol berkali-kali.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN. ADA TAMU SEPERTI INI BUKANNYA KAU SURUH MASUK MALAH KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI. BUKA SEKARANG JUGA HEY!"

Kai terus memencet bel rumah chanyeol berkali-kali sambil berteriak dengan suara yang –sangat sangat- keras itu.

Chanyeol yang resah dan risih atas perlakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu langsung berdiri dari duduk santai nya di sofa dan kembali membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat kai kaget –lagi- karna sedang asik asiknya memencet bel rumah itu yang pemilik rumah keluar sambil membanting pintu dan menunjukkan wajah yang menyeramkan. Namun,tentu saja kai tidak terpengaruh. Wajah kaget nya langsung tergantikan dengan wajah yang tak kalah seram.

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI HITAM. KAU BIASANYA LANGSUNG MASUK. KENAPA KAU JADI SEPERTI INI"

Chanyeol ikut berteriak karna geram dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HITAM? WALAUPUN AKU SELALU MASUK SEENAKNYA,BISAKAH KAU SEKALI-SEKALI MENYAMBUTKU HYUNG?"

Hyung? Ya kai itu lebih muda 2 tahun di banding kai. Jadi wajar kai memanggil chanyeol hyung.

"MENYAMBUTMU? UNTUK APA AKU HARUS MENYAMBUT ORANG SEPERTI MU ITU?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke ganggang pintu rumahnya. Ingin sekali ia copot ganggang pintu itu dan ia pasangkan ke hidung kai.

"YA! KAU JAHAT HYUNG! KAPAN KAU-"

Lagi-lagi. Kalimat nya terpotong karna suara wanita yang menyeramkan.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR HA?!"

**TBC ^_^**

**Hehe maaf kependekan-_- **

**Selamat datang di ff baru aku yayayaa! Hehe**

**Kayaknya ff yang ini bakalan panjang mengingat ini ff judulnya "730day".**

**Sebenernya aku sempet bingung cast ceweknya siapa, pengen OOC apa Yaoi. Yaudah lah aku milih OOC aja. Hehe**

**Yaudah lah ya**

**btw pls visit my wordpress/? I also post my other ff in there!**

**please,comment,read! in here and in my wordpress^^**

** .com**

**my grammar is bad. HAHA forget it.**

**oke! the last!**

**RnR yayayayaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : ****730 DAY. At december**

**Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Han Na (OC)**

**Kim jongin (kai)**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**Other Cast : **

**Jung soo jung (krystal)**

**Wu Yi Fan ( sebagai ayah chanyeol ) a.k.a Park Yi Fan**

**Jessica Jung ( sebagai Ibu Chanyeol )a.k.a Park Jessica**

**Other Cast dapat bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Sad ending**

**Kekerasan**

**Bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Author : kimjjungin**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Summary : **

"**park chanyeol. Seorang namja kaya nan tampan yang sangat mendekati kata "sempurna" "membeli "seorang yeoja yang bernama han na. Yeoja sederhana yang sudah mencuri perhatian chanyeol ini telah merubah hidupnya 360 derajat. Namun,seorang rival nya yang sangat iri atas keberhasilan yang chanyeol dapat,membuat chanyeol harus sering ber'perang' dengannya dalam masalah bisnis maupun masalah di luar bisnis. Namun,yeoja yang sangat ia cintai selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan. Dan itu membuat nya semakin bersemangat"**

**No bash**

**No flame**

**Bash? Flame? Go to hell**

**DON'T COPAS luHANNIE/? **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH CAST OR ODER PLEASE OUT FROM THIS PAGE  
**

**CAST MILIK TUHAN. ALUR CERITA MILIK SAYA**

**Typo bertebaran**

**N/B : 730 DAY itu sama dengan 2 tahun. Kalau dihitung,chapter ini akan selesai jika sudah "desember year 3" kenapa year 3? Karna year 1 nya udah di ambil dari desember yang berarti udah mau pergantian tahun. Jadi diitungnya aja year 3. Ngerti? Kalau enggak yaudah gapapa/? Dan lagi,buat keterangan yang ada di sebelah chapter/? Itu kan ada Day nya,itu gak nentu dan gak beraturan. Bisa aja dari day 1 ke day 5 dari day 5 ke day 12 gitu/?.**

**(tambahan) kalau andaikan day day/? Nya itu sama dan gak berubah,itu berarti harinya masih sama kayak hari di chapter sebelumnya! Key?**

**Yaudahlah ya**

**Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER 2 : -DESEMBER YEAR 1- Day 1**

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR HA?!"

Suara teriakan sayang sangat sangat melengking itu,sangat cukup untuk membuat ChanKai berhenti bertengkar. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat glamour dan sexy seakan menutup umurnya yang sudah berkepala empat itu,menatap garang putra kesayangannya dan sahabat putra nya yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERTENGKAR HA?! KALIAN LUPA KALAU UMUR KALIAN YANG SUDAH TIDAK DAPAT DI BILANG ANAK-ANAK ITU?"

Jessica. Sang ibunda chanyeol, datang dengan membawa **papper bag **yang bertulisan "GUCCI" yang sangat banyak dan besar. Dibelakangnya menyusul lah sang suami tercinta yang membawa juga **papperbag **yang tak kalah besar dan banyak.

"yeobo…. Jangan berteriak seperti itu"

Kris berjalan ke arah sang istri dan mengelus lembut kepalanya dengan susah payah karna saking penuh tangannya itu. Sedangkan sang istri,jessica. Hanya mendengus kesal mendengar suara suaminya yang membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"ya! Kau membela kedua anak menyebalkan itu? Sekali-sekali marahi lah mereka yeobo!"

Mendengar ucapan jessica,kris langsung menghela nafas panjang,chanyeol mendengus,kai hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"jadi? Kau ingin aku memarahi anak mu itu? Chanyeol dan kai? Sudah lah yeobo,jangan bersikap kekanakan"

Chanyeol semakin jengah dengan kedua orang tua nya itu. Padahal itu bukan salahnya kan? Kai lah yang membuat nya berteriak seperti anak kecil.

"jadi _**eomma **_dan _**appa **_akan memarahi dan menceramahi ku karna masalah kecil seperti ini? ah bukan hanya aku,tapi kami? Ayolah….. kami sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula aku tidak akan berteriak jika anak hitam menyebalkan ini tidak teriak-teriak"

Kai mendengus. Ia paling sebal jika ia sudah di katakana hal-hal yang sudah mengenai kulit dan hidungnya.

"ya! Siapa yang kau bilang hitam?"

Chanyeol melirik sedikit kai yang ada di sebelah kanan nya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya.

"menurut mu siapa yang paling hitam di antara kita semua?"

Kai terdiam. Ia memperhatikan kulit nya sebentar,lalu kembali melihat kuli chanyeol,sang **eomma**,dan juga sang **appa** dan kembali menatap kulitnya. Kai kembali mendengus dan memukul –sedikit- keras ke arah pundah chanyeol. Sedangkan yang di pukul hanya melirik sedikit dan sedikit mengeluarkan _**smirk**_. Yang menurut kai –sangat- menyebalkan.

Jessica mendengus melihat kelakuan putra-putra-kesayangan-nya itu. Sedangkan kris hanya menggeleng.

"hey sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang,kalian bantu kami memasukan belanjaan _**eomma **_dan _**appa. Ppali!"**_

Kai dan chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobil yang terparkir rapih di tempat parkir khusus mobil-mobil keluarga park. Ah ya,walaupun kai sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh keluarga park,namun kai tidak mau mengganti marganya yang kim menjadi Park. Kenapa? Ia menghargai pemberian marga dari mendiang kedua orang tua nya kepadanya. Mendiang? Ya. Kedua orang tua kai sudah tiada saat ia masih berumur 12 tahun.

Chanyeol berjalan secara perlahan dan santai ke arah mobil orang tuanya,sedangkan kai? Ia ditarik paksa oleh chanyeol karna menurut chanyeol kai berjalan sangat lamban.

**TING**

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar _**gadget **_nya berbunyi bertanda ada E-mail masuk. Kai yang sempat kaget karna tadinya chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan sekarang berhenti dan langsung mengeluarkan _**gadget **_yang menurut kai sangat sangat menyebalkan. Kai mendengus dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang asik membaca E-Mail entah dari siapa. Sedangkan chanyeol tidak memperdulikan kai yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depan.

Chanyeol membuka E-Mail yang baru masuk tadi. Dan seketika,mata coklat nya membidik _**gadget **_kesayangannya dengan kesal. Tak lama,ia mengeluarkan _**smirk **_nya dan segera membalas E-Mail nya itu.

"KAI! Cepat siapkan mobil dan tiket pesawat ke jepang sekarang. Aku akan ke jepang senja nanti. Aku akan bersiap-siap dan kau,kau harus ikut aku ke jepang. Barang barang itu,suruh maid saja untuk memindahkannya. CEPATLAH BERSIAP-SIAP SEKARANG "

Chanyeol yang tidak banyak berbasa-basi langsung melesat pergi dan meninggalkan kai yang memandangnya bingung kearah punggung chanyeol yang sudah mulai menjauh. Belum sempat kai bertanya,chanyeol sudah menyela seakan mengerti apa yang ingin kai ucapkan.

"jika kau ingin tau kenapa,cek E-Mail Mu,aku sudah me Re-Send nya kepadamu. Sekarang? Bersiap-siaplah dan jangan lupa memesan tiket pesawat untuk senja nanti"

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk-yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat chanyeol- dan langsung memeriksa _**gadget**_nya. Dan benar saja,chanyeol sudah me Re-Send E-Mail yang tadi ia baca.

Kai yang membaca E-Mail itu langsung mengeluarkan_**smirk **_dan membalas E-Mail itu

**From : xxxxxxxxxxxx (?)**

**Annyeong dan . Saya bernama Huan Ming Jae. Orang korea yang meneruskan bisnis di jepang. Mungkin kalian tidak mengenali saya, tapi tentu saja saya sangat 'tau' kalian. Siapa yang tidak tau pembisnis dan yakuza a.k.a mafia yang paling di takuti? Haha. Baiklah to the point. Aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk bertemu atau sekedarnya 'bermain' dengan mafia yang lainnya. Apakah kalian ingin? Aku juga akan menawarkan beberapa gadis. Jika kalian berminat,datanglah kemari.**

**Gamsahamnida sajangnim.**

**To : xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxyeol .id(?)**

kai langsung mengembangkan senyum nya dan segera membalas E-Mail tersebut.

**To : xxxxxxxxxxxx (?)**

**Annyeong . Saya . sudah Me-Resend nya kepada saya dan saya akan membalas E-Mail dari anda. Kami akan kejepang sore ini. Gomawo sudah mengajak kami,ini adalah yang kami tunggu HAHA. Sebenarnya aku yang menunggu. Baiklah,sekali lagi gomawo kami akan ke sana**

**From : xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcute (?)**

Kai kembali menunjukan _**smirk **_nya dan menggigit _**gadget**_nya.

"**menarik… sepertinya kita akan bermain-main sambil bertumpah darah"**

Kai tersenyum meremehkan dan masuk kedalam untuk mempersiapkan kepergian –medadaknya- ke jepang. Chanyeol sudah duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil memakan **snack **dan menonton TV

"kau sudah mengabari kalau kita akan kejepang sore ini?"

Kai yang ingin berjalan ke arah kamarnya langsung menoleh kearah chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya.

(NOTE : CHANYEOL DAN KAI 1 RUMAH YA(?))

"hm. Aku sudah mengabarinya. Dan sepertinya kita…"

Kai sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat yang kai ucapkan,langsung menoleh ke arah kai yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Chanyeol yang bingung hanya menaikan sebelah alis dan meminta melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tatapannya dan sambil terus memakan **snack **kesukaannya. Kai yang dapat membaca raut wajah sahabatnya itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"kau baca E-Mail tadi yang di berikan kan?hingga selesai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"dan kau baca kata'bermain dengan mafia lain kan'? otomatis, suho hyung. RIVAL KESAYANGANMU. Akan datang bukan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan acara memakan **snack **nya dan menatap kai dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"saatnya **bermain **dengannya **kembali **hyung… sepertinya ini akan menarik. Dan lebih,mungkin ia akan membawa teman mafianya. Bukankah menarik?"

Kai semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui apa yang kai pikirkan,langsung tersenyum jahat yang membuat siapapun merinding.

"hm.. kau benar kai. Sepertinya,dijepang akan ada **permainan kecil…..**"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kai dalam. Jangan lupa senyuman jahat yang semakin mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"kai… SIAPKAN **PASUKAN RAHASIA **YANG DAPAT DIHUBUNGI KAPAN SAJA."

Kai mengangguk dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Chanyeol yang masih setia di tempat duduknya,sedang membayangkan hal seru apa yang akan terjadi nanti di jepang. Itu semakin senyum jahat nya mengembang.

"sepertinya **perang tumpah darah **ini akan menarik….. suho hyung…. Apakah kali ini aku bisa membunuh mu?"

**TBC**

**HEHEHE maaf kependekan ya? Aku ngebut ngetiknya/? Makin pendek makin bikin penasaran kan kan kan?! **

**Btw di wordpress aku itu,aku lebih dulu ngeupdate lanjutan ff ku disana. Baru di tempat lain. Kenapa? Karna itu adalah halaman resmi ff yang aku buat(?) makanya pertama kali aku update disitu. Tapi,kadang juga berbarengan kok updatenya.**

**HEHE**

**Oh ya aku gak ff ini aku sama sekali gak copas ya^_^ kalau ada yang mirip dengan ff aku sebelumnya,itu hanya kebetulan doang kok**

**Yaudah lah ya**

**RnR please^_^**


End file.
